Pirate Royalty
by Femmevixen13
Summary: Taking place after AWE, our two destined lovers are found to be quite tragically separated.Will Jack Sparrow have the fortitude to delve into his past, and dust off his good side in order to be reunited with Elizabeth?
1. Reflections Past

Feel free to review, this is my first ever dabble in fanfiction! The story will no doubt develop more and more as it comes to me. And later on, much lovely J/E smut should be expected!

Chapter One- Reflections Past

Three months after Jack's rescue from Worlds End

The Caribbean sun glimmered off of tranquil turquoise waters. In opposition to the decidedly not tranquil mood of the man resolutely standing upon its shoreline.

Captain Jack Sparrow whirled around, surveying the wide expanse of white sand. Usually something so beautiful would seem up-lifting, this was not so…The Island had become a monotony of misery.

Jack sighed, sitting down upon the damp sand. He closed his eyes, once again lost in memory of the events of his so called rescue. It had all gone awry, shockingly so. Memories vividly flashed.

_They had pulled him up on the deck of The Black Pearl, he had been exhausted mentally and physically. At first the crew seemed to rejoice in their saving of his life from the depths of Davy Jones' locker. Especially that damn monkey, which had caused a wave of laughter to breeze through the deck. _

_Suddenly all noise had faded away, leaving an oppressive silence. Boots tapped loudly against the wooden planks, noting the arrival of Hector Barbossa and Tia Dalma. This had made Jack pause in confusion, standing before him was the mutinous bastard that he had killed. Which then reminded him of several people whose presence was missing, Elizabeth….who had haunted him in purgatory, and most of all her wretched Eunuch. _

_Almost as if his mind had conjured up their presence a loud creaking sound occurred beside the ship. Turning slowly, Jack's jaw dropped. Right beside his ship was the ship of feared Asian pirate Sao Feng. Standing upon its deck was Elizabeth, held by knife point, by both Feng and her fiancé William Turner. Jack's eyes widened when he realized that Will's appearance was noticeably changed, in fact… quite similar to the dear old friend who had sent his beastie after him in the first place. Shaking his head to clear the still remaining shock, he turned his eyes over to Liz. She was staring back at him with shining eyes, her face drawn and tortured. She mouthed his name…._

Jack groaned, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to banish the horrid reflections of the past. Easier said than done, still his mind was going over the grim facts. Over the betrayals. In the end everyone had betrayed him, Tia…Barbossa (surprise surprise)..William…All along they had been power hungry, wanting to possess more power than they deserved. Ruthless they had been, after the rescue they had mercilessly handed Elizabeth over to Norrington. In the process dumping him into a long boat with Gibbs into a fierce storm.

They had been lucky to survive a squall of such dimensions. And ironically had been washed up on a hauntingly familiar island…

Thankfully the traders had visited the island after his brief jaunt a few years back. Bottles of rum were in storage, along with meager food supplies.

For two straight months Jack had ignored Gibbs and his pleas of finding passage to Tortuga. He had sat on the beach day after day, drinking himself senseless. He had no care in the world, no passion to continue living through his rum soaked pain.

His revelation came to him upon a night where a luminous moon hung over the island like a beautiful pearl. Lying there in the sand he whispered "Elizabeth.."….the glow of the moon showing his pain ravaged features.

Suddenly he bolted upright. Shook his muddled head. It came to him in a rush. He did have something to live for, a woman who did things to his heart that he never knew existed. He did possess the ability to find her again. The only catch….he would be forced to dispose of his long held pirate façade..and reveal the skeletons in his closet long hidden.

The next day Jack felt more sober than he had felt for months. He had looked at his good friend Gibbs in the eyes, smiling a weary smile…he shouted "Gibbs, we have a need to commandeer a vessel."

Phew, that was hard to recount what had happened previously. The next chapter will be all for Lizzie. ;D. And we'll see if this story is worth continuing!


	2. A Caged Swann

Here is chapter two!

Chapter Two- A Caged Swann

One Month after Jack's revelation

Rain trickled down elegant windowpanes, a fine mist gathered outside a magnificent white mansion. One particular window emitted a soft glow despite the late hour. Its occupant was curled upon a window seat, morosely gazing into space. Her mind was not entirely anchored in reality, all thoughts fixed upon the events that had transpired the last four months. The woman sighed, a faint trail of tears evident on her pale face.

Elizabeth laid one delicate hand upon the chilled windowpane, smiling cynically at the reflection of her visage. Sitting up she allowed her gaze to sweep across her bedroom. Once a place where she dwelled in comfort and security, now a mere cage….restricting her freedom. Her slim figure made its way over to regal doors leading to a picturesque balcony. These to had transformed, the doors now imprisoned by barricades.

An overwhelming feeling of despair washed over Elizabeth, and with a cry she threw herself upon her soft frilly bed.

She had desperately tried to re-enact the new pirate-like skills learned from her adventures. She had tried to escape off the very ship that Norrington had forced her upon. Most of all, she had attempted to save her fathers life…

In the end, all had been to no avail. She had been guarded too well, had not been able to save her weakening fathers life.

Norrington's actions hadn't been much of a surprise to her; he had always harbored a ruthless gleam in his eye. After he had intentionally tricked them all in order to steal Davy's heart, and therefore regain his status in society..it was clear that he had succumbed to the dark side. Now that she thought of it, all the betrayals that had occurred…Tia and Barbossa…that was to be expected too.

What had been decidedly unexpected had been Will, the thought of which caused her to grimace at the ache that it caused.

Turning her soft cheek she watched as tears formed iridescent pools on her comforter.

Closing her eyes, she desperately tried to veer away from thoughts of Will. Unfortunately, this caused her to envision Jack….gasping back a sob…she whispered.."Jack.."

When they had rescued him from Worlds End, her heart had felt a confusing mix of hope and anguish. On one hand, there he was… all in one piece …alive despite his journey into purgatory. When he had turned to gaze at her being held at knife point, she had felt an odd burst of hope of rescue blossom in her heart. Then she remembered how outnumbered they were, and finally realizing that Jack looked worse for wear. Tears had slipped down her cheeks, as the two of them had shared a moment that seemed to last an eternity….his eyes…. Deep brown pools, somehow conveying forgiveness for the unspeakable acts that she had inflicted upon his person.

Her latest thought caused Elizabeth to laugh sardonically. Why would Jack forgive her? She had always relied upon him to save her life, countless times…And what had she repaid him with? Her own betrayal.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door made Elizabeth jump…breaking her reverie.

"Ma'am. You best be getting some shut eye. You have cause to be in high spirits tomorrow eve for the ball" The maid stated.

Elizabeth despondently sighed, ah…the ball. A ball to announce her forced engagement to Governor James Norrington.

Finally she drifted off to sleep, from the sheer weariness her emotions had left behind. Before fully succumbing her last thought…

_If only I could escape…break free of my cage. If only…Jack…_

::Wipes brow:: Wow, these two first chapters were quite depressing. No worries, the story shall pick up from here on!


	3. Here For You

I'll try to make the next chapters longer from here on out, but they may be cut a little short…due to midterms! ;D

Chapter Three- Here For You

Gentle waves broke over the stern of a small yet adequate merchant vessel. Jack smirked to himself, not any longer was this a merchant vessel…it was in fact a commandeered vessel.

After professing his need to leave the island to a greatly relieved Gibbs, they had set about escaping the damning island. Setting up watch for any ships in the horizon had proved to be surprisingly fruitful. Once they had spotted the merchant vessel The Golden Queen, he had known that their opportune moment had come to pass. Fortunately the ships size was a stroke of luck, being that there was not enough crew to successfully fight off two determined pirates. Sending off the survivors in their now abandoned longboat Jack hoped that they were as lucky as he had always been finding passage away from said island.

They had already made a brief stop over in Tortuga, picking up supplies…necessary for nothing short of a miracle transformation. Jack chuckled as he looked over at his first mate who was still gaping at him. Running his fingers over his now disturbingly smooth chin Jack considered the very interesting information he had learned about a certain Governor of Port Royal

Meanwhile In Port Royal

Maids scurried about Elizabeth's room in a chaotic frenzy, hands mercilessly picked and pulled at her hair and clothing. Elizabeth sighed in consternation, how lovely that Norrington had chosen to throw an engagement party that had the theme of a masquerade. Wouldn't that be wonderful if she could in fact be someone else, she scornfully thought.

Pushing away the grasping hands, raising one long finger and pointing at the frenzied throng of maids she ordered "Please leave me be, I must have time to collect myself…and that is hardly probable with this…this commotion" She declared in an authoritative voice that belied a hint of frustration.

A moment of silence laid upon the room, finally the lead maid curtsied and lead the group out.

Elizabeth smoothed her hand down the numerous flounces that adorned her satin skirt; eyeing the dress…a faint smirk appeared on her face. Norrington had generously allowed her to be in complete control of her costume, his mistake. The dress was certainly beautiful, and completely scandalous. Her gaze traveled upwards, admiring the wide expanse of creamy flesh exposed by the low cut neckline. To top it off, her tawny hair had been done up in cascading ringlets, her cheeks and full mouth rouged. Elizabeth shook her head in amusement, if James really was going to force her hand…then she would show him that she was anything but a lady…"Strumpet.." she murmured to her reflection.

An hour later

Jack sauntered into the Governor's mansion an air of pompousness curling 'round his impressive physique. The room hushed, all eyes drinking in his image…he was resplendent… a fine uniform of velvet and silk in a midnight blue hue. He smirked, if they only knew what was underneath his cape, weapons fit for a pirate. Ah but his disguise would hold considerable distraction to that little fact.

The Announcer's eyes widened when Jack whispered what he should be addressed as. Clearing his throat the man managed to croak out… "Ladies and Gentlemen please do welcome the Duke of Monmouth James Scott."

Inclining his head rather regally (or so he thought so) Jack scanned the rather crowded ballroom. As far as he could tell she was naught in attendance yet.

Grabbing a glass of bubbly he sighed in relief, finally a drink of something. Just as he was about to swallow a rather large mouthful of the intoxicating stuff his eyes were inexplicably drawn to a grand staircase. A lady was descending the stairs, causing quite a stir in the ballroom. When he realized who she was he promptly began choking, feebly trying to not draw any attention he turned away sputtering.

_Elizabeth…she…looks like a fiery temptress…am I dreaming?_ Jack rubbed his forehead in confusion. He had never seen her like this. Descending the stairs she appeared as if she had walked straight out of one of his vivid fantasies. Her hair was in ringlets, tumbling around a face that was gorgeous beyond words, flashing eyes… full red lips…flushed cheeks.. And …_Oh god the dress_ It was a confection made out of ruby red satin, striking against her faintly golden skin. Oh but it was scandalous, a plunging neckline, frothy barely there sleeves, a slit showing off one slender leg!

A sudden hand on his arm broke Jack out of his wet dream come true. Spinning around he nearly gasped when he realized that he was face to face with Governor James Norrington. Infinitely grateful for his blue satin mask, Jack nervously cleared his throat. James grinned at him, in his haughtiest tone "Why Duke, I am beyond honored to have you attending my humble ball." Inwardly sighing in relief Jack faintly smiled back, "But of course Governor, I have heard great things of Port Royal, it was time for a visit" he replied in a refined tone. James nodded in enthusiasm, "Ah yes yes, a beautiful place is it not?" he said with a faint gleam of cunning in his eyes.

Just then Elizabeth glided towards them. Both men stared at her in a shocked silence. Finally, with a slightly embarrassed look on his face James took Elizabeth's arm, turning her to face Jack. Flinching at his touch she gazed up at the mysterious man that had been conversing with James. She boldly looked him up and down, feeling a sudden overwhelming desire to memorize his characteristics. His slightly longish hair was a gleaming dark brown, framing a face half covered in a mask, which however didn't hide the oddly beautiful structure of his face. Glancing lower, she noticed that his lips were unusually full…even sensuous. Looking up she started in surprise when he stared back at her with dark languid eyes. Smirking slightly, he turned to James and drawled out "And who may this gorgeous lady be?" James glanced over at the Duke suspiciously, putting his arm around Elizabeth possessively. "This is Miss Elizabeth Swann, my betrothed" He firmly recounted. Smiling Jack looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes, and much to her surprise lightly took one of her hands, which he then proceeded to brush his full lips with. Desperately fending off a gasp, Elizabeth was dismayed when she felt a small flame of desire course though her body at the strangers touch. This was disrupted when much to her astonishment James introduced the man as the Duke of Monmouth . "Do call me James though" He said in his huskily seductive voice.

Note: Although the Duke of Monmouth did exist, this is a work of fiction and in no way represents reality.

Cliffhanger aye? Is Jack really a Duke, or is he attempting to pull off a near impossible act? Will Elizabeth realize who he is, or has she already? And finally, how will they escaped the cold clutches of Norrington? This and more with be answered in time my dear readers.

And to aid you all in visualizing Jack and Elizabeth, the following pictures:


	4. Dangerous Seduction

I hadn't even realized that this chapter wasn't posted on here! I wrote it months ago, changed it a bit now. I may continue this story, depends on what you the reader thinks. If I do, i'll start at it after this week, considering it is finals week.

Chapter Three- Dangerous Seduction

The ballroom was aglow with candlelight and a large prismatic chandelier, which was throwing out dancing rainbows throughout the room. Elizabeth however wasn't paying too much attention to the scenery; she was instead intently watching the two men at her side as they discussed her no i _his_ /i impending wedding. As she watched, she saw a flicker of emotion quickly pass over the Duke's face, something very alike to anger. Still curiously staring at him, she dropped her eyes when he turned his to hers.

"Governor, you wouldn't mind if I asked Miss Swann for a dance?" He smoothly asked.

Norrington did not object in the least, he had just spied a rather wealthy man enter the room.

Jack softly grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder, positioning his arm around her slender waist. She gasped when she felt his roughened skin against her smooth arm. He proceeded to spin her dizzyingly around the ballroom, every spin pulling her closer to his hard body. Elizabeth momentarily closed her eyes, his nearness a seduction of her senses. Opening them again, she had a noticeably different expression on her face, one hinting at mischief. Jack looked down at her with a bit of suspicion, i _Oh bugger….when Liz gets that look on her face_ . Almost immediately after thinking that he felt her pull closer to him, her slender body pressing impossibly close. She smiled a smug smile, and with a determined boldness snaked her hand underneath his cape brushing her fingers against his belt.

"Eliz…Miss Swann!" He gasped slightly, "that's highly improper." With a twinkle in her eye she whispered "I'm sorry, I was just wondering why you would have need of a sword and pistol underneath your cape Duke." Jack winced, i _Think…literally…no puns..no no_. A dangerous gleam briefly shown in his eyes, bending so that his lips barely grazed her ear he whispered back "That my dear will be answered momentarily."

Almost as if on cue a crash from outside was heard, along with a loud boom. Men in uniforms came scurrying into the room, all with fear on their faces. "Governor, we are being attacked by pirates" they cried. Norrington ran out of the room with a look of disgust imprinted on his aristocratic features.

Trying to hide a wide grin from breaking out on his face, Jack seized Elizabeth's hand and pulled her out onto a nearby darkened balcony. Pulling her into its shadows as much as possible.

Turning to face her, he cleared his throat… "Elizabeth…" he started, but was surprised to feel her slender finger on his lips. She grinned, leaned in and said "Captain Sparrow, how ever did you get yourself clean…with a hundred baths?" Jack bit back a chuckle, amusement dancing in his eyes. "How did you suspect that it was me? Since when was I ever Duke of Monmouth to you?" Elizabeth scoffed at him, "Oh please Jack, you may be noticeably changed in the looks department, but your wooing tactics have not changed the slightest." Seriousness overtook her hazel eyes, emotion shining through, "Thank you for coming Jack…"

Just then the sound of Norrington's voice echoed closely to their hiding spot on the ballroom's balcony. Both Jack and Liz froze, she moved slightly closer to him. "No sudden movements," he quietly said. "Jack," she whispered… "Yes?" he replied, hoping that she wouldn't give them away with her incessant chatting. "Could you put your hand…up…my..my thigh" she said almost inaudibly. Jack inwardly groaned, "Lizzie, this is hardly the time for _that_ he said in exasperation. She giggled slightly, "No Jack, there's a dagger strapped there…it's my only weapon." "Ooh, a dangerous woman" he said, his eyes darkening with desire." Moving even closer he lightly ran his hand up the slit of her dress, brushing his hand up her silky thigh. Elizabeth's breathing became shallow, her cheeks flushing. "Jack!" she yelped, "you went past it!" "My bad, luv" he said rather roguishly.

A clicking sound was suddenly heard behind the pair. Jack turned around, to face a fuming Norrington. "Captain Sparrow, I didn't think that you had this in you.." He gestured at Jack with his gun..ice in his voice. Norrington stepped closer, an evil look on his face, "You must really_ care _for Miss Swann." Before he could continue, Jack lunged forward holding a dagger to the wretched man's throat. Snarling in anger Jack pressed the blade to the man's neck, "you had better shut your mouth" he replied. A flash of fear passed over Elizabeth's face, what if her attempt to finally escape was impossible...what if Jack...

The following minutes passed in a frenzied blur. Just as it seemed that all hope was lost, Norrington changed...his eyes softened, his authority diminished. Standing before Jack and Elizabeth was a man that had gone to great lengths to attempt at procuring a heart that was never his to take. His double crossings had cost him any real opportunity for happiness. To the great astonishment of Jack and Elizabeth, Norrington sank to his knees, suddenly appearing drained and forlorn. He looked up at Elizabeth, and in a low voice said "I deserve the blade he now holds to my throat, go Elizabeth.." She gasped at his statement, surprised by his sudden truthfulness. But it was Jack who really surprised her, he leaned down to where Norrington was kneeling, his dark eyes flashing. "I understand the pain of unrequited love mate, yet what you did went far and above any pain that was inflicted upon your person, i'll spare your meeting with my blade...only if you promise to let us escape free and clear. If you renege on said promise, your next destination will be the locker" he said. At that, he released his grip on the man, allowing him to leave and call off the Royal Navy.

Jack looked at her, his face grim, unexpectedly he gently grabbed her into a bone crushing hug, whilst softly saying "It's alright luv, you are safe now." Elizabeth melted in his comforting embrace, almost forgetting the background fighting encompassing them. A loud bellow sounded, breaking the moment, and at once a rope was flung upon the balcony. "Captain, you best be leaving that there balcony swiftly" shouted the familiar voice of Gibbs.

We'll see if i'll continue! I'm not totally sure yet. ;D


End file.
